In aircraft, holders or attachment elements for holding and attaching inboard devices, such as ceiling liners, overhead bins, or monuments, are used. In the case of rigid attachment elements, in particular in the event of intense accelerations, such as those that can occur in the event of severe turbulence or for example, also with an emergency landing, the resulting acceleration forces may be transmitted directly from the primary structure of the aircraft over the holder to the attached inboard device. Likewise, all forces or accelerations acting on the inboard device may be transferred directly via the holder or the holder system to the aircraft structure.
Holders and the inboard devices attached thereto may be statically placed on the basis of static load or maximum service loads. A breakdown of the holder, such as for example, by breaking or bursting out from the inboard device based on excessive acceleration forces can occur, which may lead to damage to the holder, the inboard device, or the primary structure of the aircraft and further, may endanger or injure the passengers or lead to impairment with a possible evacuation.